The Shamy Force Awakens
by MJistheBOMB
Summary: ***Spoiler Alert!*** This short story was inspired by unaired episodes of The Big Bang Theory so don't read if you don't want to know. LOL. Rated M because I'm a perv like that. I apologize in advance for any typos, etc. I hope you enjoy. Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

Last night, Amy Farrah Fowler was given the best birthday gift of her life: she and her boyfriend, Sheldon Lee Cooper, made love for the first time in their 5 year relationship.

They had been apart for a long six months after a separation and break up and during that time they learned a lot about themselves and each other and they both knew in their hearts that they belong together and with no one else. Absence truly does make the heart grow fonder.

They've only been back together for just under a week and it's already been a magical few days. The first night they were reunited as boyfriend and girlfriend, they spent hours just cuddling and making out with each other. They missed each other dearly. Amy was also pleased when Sheldon finally found second base that evening.

But last night, WOW! Amy knew it was coming before it happened because her best girl friends, Penny and Bernadette, warned her that Sheldon was planning to have coitus with her for her birthday. Boy, did Sheldon deliver! Amy was thrilled that something she had been dreaming about doing with Sheldon for years had finally happened. The icing on the cake was that the fact that Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper, a man who once said that he, "finds the concept of coitus ridiculous and off-putting," enjoyed the sex more than he thought he would and looked forward to doing it again next year for her birthday! WOW!

* * *

Amy is still asleep and dreaming of the magical evening she had with Sheldon last night when she feels Sheldon grab her hand and kiss it.

Amy opens her eyes to see his handsome face gazing at hers.

"Good morning, Amy," he says.

"Good morning, Sheldon," Amy says with a smile.

"I would have prefered to kiss you on the lips to wake you but I have not yet brushed my teeth, " Sheldon said with a giggle.

"Haha, well thank you, Dr. Cooper, for thinking of me, " Amy winked at him.

"You're welcome, " he winked back.

The both of them were still naked under the sheets from the night before. Both propped up on one arm and looking into each others eyes and holding hands with their other free hands, fingers interlocked. Sheldon was admiring Amy's breasts that were peeking out at him.

"I love you, Sheldon," Amy said with a smile.

"I love you too, Amy," he replied back.

"Thank you for an amazing birthday gift. You have no idea how badly I had been wanting to experience that with you for the last few years. What a beautiful thing you did for me," Amy said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

Sheldon let go of her hand to wipe away her tears with his fingers. He wanted to cry too but held himself together.

"You're welcome, Amy. I am so glad that we were finally able to engage in coitus and I'm so glad that I discovered that I quite enjoyed it and look forward to doing it again," Sheldon said with a smile.

"I look forward to doing it again too, Sheldon. In fact, I wish we could make love right this second but I'm a bit on the sore side from last night," Amy replied with a laugh.

Sheldon turned red and said, "Yes, this time, I really DID give it to you well..."

Amy was puzzled, "Huh? this time?"

"Uuuhhh, nothing...I mean, I could really use a shower. Care to join me Amy?," Sheldon said, trying to change the subject.

"I'd love to take a shower with you, Sheldon. In my closet, on the left hand side, there are a few robes hanging. Toss me one, please?" Amy said.

Sheldon gets up out of Amy's bed and heads towards her closet to grab her a robe. He selects a pink one for her and a white one for himself.

"Nice tushie," Amy remarked.

Sheldon quickly turns around, nearly forgetting that he's still naked and says, "Very funny..." before tossing her the robe. He puts his on and walks around to her side of the bed to help her out of it and scoops her up and carries her off to the bathroom.

"Thanks, Sheldon. I'm not sure if I'm capable of walking at this point anyway after last night," Amy giggles.

"Very funny again, Amy...and thank you for the implication," he winks at her.

Once in Amy's bathroom, they begin by brusing their teeth before removing their robes for their first shower together. They both help each other wash each others hair and bodies and before long, they're in an embrace, making out with each other. Amy's hands are on Sheldon's shoulders as she welcome's his tongue into her mouth. Her breasts are rubbing up against his chest and her vagina against his penis and he's starting to get aroused. He breaks away from the kiss as the water from the shower head continues to pour down over his body and over to hers. He looks down at her breasts and grabs them and gives them a gentle squeeze.

"Boy, howdy, are these nice..." he says.

"Why, thank you, Dr. Cooper," Amy replies before grabbing his face and kissing him again.

Sheldon reaches his arms around her to grab her ass and gives that a squeeze as well. Amy can feel his manhood growing hard near her own sweet spot. She's also getting aroused.

"I want you to take me right now," she pleaded after breaking away from the kiss.

"Absolutely not. You just told me in the bedroom that you're still sore from last night and I refuse to bring you any more pain. But I know another way that doesn't involve our bathing suit areas being mushed together," Sheldon suggested.

Amy couldn't help but giggle at her boyfriends sexual talk before asking, "Oh?" She then starts planting kisses along his neck and collar bone and it gives Sheldon chills of delight.

"Yes..." Sheldon replies with his eyes closed, getting even more turned on by Amy's actions. "Amy, that tickles..."

"Haha, sorry. You're just too damn sexy, " Amy says before kissing him on the lips again.

While they get into another heated make out, Sheldon makes his move and slips his hand in between them and finds her vagina and starts rubbing her clitoris. She breaks away from the kiss to say, "Oh, God, Sheldon...yes!" She grabs ahold of his shoulders to steady herself. She was going to lose it at any moment. Her breathing is quickening. Sheldon is rubbing her harder and faster, "Mmmmmmm!...oh yeahhhh!," Amy moans. Sheldon is enjoying this. What a turn on, seeing his girlfriend being so turned on by his actions.

"My hands really are magic, huh?," he joked. Amy was finished, "Uhhhhhh! Yes!" She rested her forehead on his chest and as she caught her breath. "Thank you for that, Sheldon..."

"You're welcome..." he kissed her on the lips.

"Now, it's my turn, cow boy," Amy said with a sexy smirk on her face. She immediately grabs ahold of his penis and starts stroking it up and down. She's still a little weak at the knees and decides to just sit down on the shower floor in front of him before continuing. Sheldon is watching her every move.

"I wanna see you cum now, " Amy says and she continues to stroke his penis up and down.

Sheldon takes his left hand and places it against the shower wall to steady himself and closes his eyes in pleasure, "Oh, God..."

"Yep, my words exactly, a few minutes ago," Amy said with a giggle as she continue to pump him.

"Amy, I'm gonna cum any second..." Sheldon said, his breathing quickening.

"Good. Whenever you're ready, Dr. Cooper," Amy looked up at him and winked.

"Uhhhhhhhh!," Sheldon released right onto her breasts and opened his eyes. His eyes grew big when he saw what he had done and he turned red. "Well, it's a good thing we're already in the shower," he said while helping Amy back up off the shower floor. He leans in to give her a quick peck on the lips before thanking her for what she had just done for him.

Sheldon and Amy finished their shower, got out, dried off, got dressed and headed out into Amy's kitchen where Sheldon made them both a lovely breakfast.

As they sat at Amy's dining room table enjoying their meal, "The new Star Wars movie, The Force Awakens, is out today. I know you don't care much for these type of movies but I would love it if-"

Amy cut him off, "I would LOVE to join you at the movies today, Sheldon. Any excuse to be with you. I love you and am so glad to have you back."

"I love you too, Amy and thank you...for everything.," Sheldon replied with a loving smile.

* * *

 *****More to come as I write it. Thanks for reading!*****

 **1-19-16...I wanted to edit this and add that if you've never seen the episode in season 6 where Kripke is led to believe that Shamy have an active sex life and Sheldon corrects Kripke in the episode by saying, "No...I gave it to her well..." then you may not, like one of my reviewers, understand the joke I added in this chapter where Sheldon says, "This time, I really DID give it to you well."...meaning this time, they actually did have sex, where as in season 6, Kripke had no idea that they were still virgins.**

 **Just wanted to clarify because someone literally thought I was implying that Sheldon screwed Amy in her sleep or something. LOL! NO WAY would I have him rape her. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Sheldon and Amy felt like they were in heaven. A night filled with sexy time, a day beginning with a little shower sexy time and finally, Star Wars: The Force Awakens at the movie theatre while holding hands and sharing popcorn and candy and smiles. What more could a couple in love ask for?

After the movie ended and Sheldon and Amy were headed towards her car, "Sheldon, I had such a wonderful time with you today. Thank you for everything..." Amy started.

"You're welcome, Amy. Thank you as well. The movie was fantastic, wasn't it?" Sheldon replied.

"...Oh, yes, it was amazing! Especially the company I was with..." Amy smiled at him and he returned the smile, "...So, I need to actually go to Cal Tech and take care of some business there for a little while. Can I drop you off at home and I'll see you in a few hours?" she asks him.

"That is perfectly alright with me," Sheldon replied.

"Okay then," Amy said.

* * *

Sheldon and Amy arrived in front of Sheldon's apartment building and kissed each other, "good bye."

"Be safe Amy and have fun doing whatever it is you'll be doing at work," Sheldon said.

"I will and you know what I'll be doing, the usual monkey business," Amy said with a giggle.

"Gotcha," Sheldon replied before flashing her one of his beautiful smiles that makes her want to jump his bones.

Sheldon gets out of the car and heads up towards his apartment to see what Leonard and Penny are up to.

He opens the door to his apartment and is immediately greeted with their smiling faces as they sit on the couch.

"Hello..." he smiles at them.

"Hey, Sheldon!," Leonard said excitedly, knowing what his best friend had done the night before.

Penny is smiling at Sheldon and suddenly looks as though she wants to cry.

"Why are you staring at me like that, Penny?," Sheldon was confused.

Without warning, Penny jumps up and runs to give him a hug, which he actually hugs her back as Leonard looks on smiling at them both.

"You actually did it, Sheldon. I'm so happy for you," Penny said.

"How did you know I-Oh, sometimes I forget about how you Gabby Gurdies opperate," Sheldon said with a slight laugh.

"Congrats, Sheldon. How does it feel to be a man who has finally engaged in coitus with his girlfriend after 5 years?" Leonard asked.

"It feels wonderful and boyyyyy was I missing out all those years," Sheldon replied.

Leonard and Penny nod and laugh in agreement, "Yes, you were. Why do you think I always brought it up that you hadn't slept with her yet?," Penny replied.

Sheldon gave her a look before saying, "Well, anyway, I'm tired and am gonna go take a nap so if you two will excuse me...'

"Oh, by the way, Sheldon. We're gonna have a get-together here this evening. Everyone's coming over. We're gonna do dinner, drinks and games. Sound good?," Leonard asked.

"Sounds great...aside from the probing questions I know Amy and I will get. I'll text Amy and let her know. Thank you," Sheldon said before exiting the living room and heading towards his bedroom.

Leonard and Penny share a look that says they know of something Sheldon doesn't after he left the room.

"This is gonna be goooood," Leonard said while rubbing his hands together.

"WHAT'S GONNA BE GOOD?!" Sheldon shouted from his bedroom.

"Damn him and his vulcan hearing," Penny said.

* * *

The time was 6 p.m. Leonard, Penny and Sheldon were setting up a snack and drink station on the kitchen island when there was a knock on the door. In comes, Howard, Bernie and Raj.

"I brought hot dogs and other assorted sausages!" Raj shouted as he entered.

"Highly appropriate for the occassion. nudge-nudge-wink-wink," Howard said.

Of course it went right over Sheldon's head but not everyone elses. Everyone giggled.

"We brought the buns!," Bernie said.

"Buns. Kinda like what Sheldon slapped while intoxicated on Thanksgiving two years ago," Howard mocked and everyone laughed again.

Sheldon shook his head. "If you all are finished with your sex jokes, Amy is here and she texted me that she needs help bringing something up so, if you'll excuse me."

"I hope that "something" isn't in your pants," Howard said with a laugh.

Penny and Leonard start pouring drinks for everyone and the laughter continues as Sheldon shakes his head some more and exits the apartment.

As Sheldon closes the apartment door behind him, he recieves another text message from Amy, "MEET ME ON THE ROOF."

"OKAY," Sheldon texts her back.

* * *

Sheldon arrives on very top floor of his apartment building and as soon as he opens the door to step outside onto the roof deck, he's greeted by his smiling girlfriend who pulls him in for a passionate kiss. Sheldon wraps his arms around her and she rubs his back with her hands. They're tongues dance the tango for a few moments before they break apart.

"Hi, Amy..." Sheldon said nearly out of breath, "What can I help you with and why are we on the roof?"

"You can help me by making love to me right here, right now," Amy answered with a sexy smirk on her face that nearly drove Sheldon insane.

Sheldon grabbed her face and kissed her and broke away again, "Coitus up HERE?"

"Oh yes. I want you to take me right over here against the wall," Amy replied while pointing to a corner section of the roof that was nearly hidden from public view.

"Oh, my..." Sheldon said.

* * *

 *****To be continued. Thanks for reading!*****


	3. Chapter 3

Sheldon and Amy are in the middle of discussing doing the nasty on the roof of Sheldon and Leonard's apartment building, "Come on Sheldon. It'll be fun..." Amy said while moving in closer to start kissing his neck which she knows drives him crazy.

"I don't deny that it'll be fun based on our experience last night but Amy, I don't have a-"

Amy cut him off, "A condom? I do, " she said holding one up for him to see with a smile.

"...but aren't you still in pain from last night?" Sheldon asked, concerned.

"Only a little, Sheldon. Not enough to stop me right now. What do ya say?" Amy asked.

With that, Sheldon pulled her in for another passionate kiss and they started moving towards the corner of the roof Amy pointed to, never leaving each others lips in the process. Their hands are moving all over each others bodies. Amy pulls away from Sheldon and pushes him up against the wall before going in for another kiss. Sheldon loves exploring her mouth his tongue and she loves welcoming every second of him doing so.

Amy pulls away from again and starts to unbutton and unzip Sheldon's pants. Next, she pulls down his briefs. An sexually aroused Sheldon anxiously grabs the condom from Amy, "Give me that..." so that he could remove the condom from it's wrapper and put it on. Amy found it incredibly sexy that he snatched it from her like that so that they could get it on.

"My, my, my...look who wants sex now, " Amy mocked with a smile.

"You darn tootin', little lady," Sheldon replied.

Suddenly, he grabs her and swings her around so that her back is now up against the wall. He pulls down her skirt and her underwear. Both of their naked bottoms are ready for action.

"I hope you have strong legs, Dr. Fowler," Sheldon said as he lifted one of her legs as she leaned against the wall for easier access to her sweet spot.

"I guess we'll be finding out, won't we, Dr. Cooper?" she replies as she grabs ahold of his shoulders for support and goes in to start kissing him.

Sheldon then slowly enters her and starts moving himself in and out of her. He breaks away from her lips to let out a grunt and bites his lip. At this moment, Amy's eyes were opened and seeing him bite his lip like that...WOW!

"Oh, yes, Sheldon...this feels so good...yes!," Amy moaned in his ear.

"Amy..." was all Sheldon could let out as he continued his thrusting. He rests his forhead on her shoulder as he continues. Amy reaches one of her hands around to smack his ass which made Sheldon's eyes shoot open in surprise and look at her.

"Opps?," Amy said before going in for a kiss.

Sheldon started to quicken his movements and trust into her deeper. Both of them moaning and panting as their orgasms were growing nearer. Amy decided to grab ahold of her own leg now to give Sheldon a break. He places both of his hands on the wall behind her to stablize himself as he was nearing his finish line.

"UUHHHH! Yes! Oh, God!," Sheldon shouted as he came. He continued his movements to allow Amy to have her orgasmic release as well.

"Oh, Sheldon...yes! yes! I'm gonna come..." Amy moans. Sheldon starts to kiss her neck and collarbone area before giving her one last hard trust of his hips that definitely did the trick.

"OHHHHHHHHHHH!" Amy screamed.

"Shhhhhhhh! Amy, someone will hear us, " Sheldon said with a giggle.

"Like you didn't just yell a few seconds ago," Amy mocked as she stuck her tongue out at him. They both laughed as they continued to catch their breath. Sheldon removed himself from his girlfriend and Amy put her leg down to rest.

"I guess my legs ARE strong, " she said to him.

"You definitely proved that," He said while smiling at her. He leaned in to give her a kiss on the lips, "...now let's get the bottom half of our clothes back on and head back downstairs. I have a feeling our engaging in coitus up here will only aid in the mocking that will come from our friends but it was definitely worth it."

"Agreed..." Amy replied, "...definitely worth it."

* * *

Sheldon and Amy arrive at the door of his apartment.

"Here goes nothing," He says to Amy before opening the door.

Once they enter, everyone inside cheers loudly and yells, "SURPRISE!".

Penny and Bernie walk up to Sheldon with leis that have wrapped condoms attached to them for this very special occassion. They also have crowns that they place upon Sheldon and Amy's heads. Sheldon and Amy are blusing with embarassement.

"Welcome to your YOU FINALLY GOT LAID party!" Raj shouts at them and everyone cheers and claps for Sheldon and Amy.

"We're so happy for you guys, " Penny says.

"We're Footprints On The Moon and we have a song for Shamy," Howard says. He's sitting with his electric keyboard in front of him and Raj grabs his guitar and they start to play their song...

Sheldon is shaking his head in disbelief at his goofy friends that he loves so much. He turns to look at Amy and flashes her a smile, "Can you believe these guys?"

"Yes. Yes, I can, " Amy smiles before giving him a peck on the lips. He wraps one arm around her shoulder as they stand there listening to this song.

"This song is called, O.M.G.! Shamy Had Sex!" Howard said.

"Oh, God..." Sheldon said as he looked on.

Leonard, Penny and Bernie sat on the couch laughing and cheering.

 _O.M.G.! Shamy had sex!_

 _It took them 5 years but Shamy had sex!_

 _Who knows what big thing they will do next but O.M.G.! Shamy had sex!_

 _Their love will last forever and will never be put to rest but O.M.G.! Shamy had sex!..._

Sheldon and Amy couldn't help but laugh along with their friends as the goofy song continued. They were happy to be surrounded by their friends regardless of how embarrassed they were at the moment. When the song ended, Sheldon and Amy thanked Raj and Howard for the great entertainment.

"By the way, you guys totally did it on the roof," Howard said.

Sheldon and Amy's eyes grew wide and looked at each other and back at Howard without saying a word.

"Yeahhhh, you guys kinda forgot to fix your hair back before you came back to the apartment," Penny said.

"...and part of the decorations from prom is stuck to your foot, Sheldon..." Raj noticed.

"Drat!" Sheldon said turning red and reaching down to yank a decorative streamer off his shoe.

"We knew it was coming, Sheldon," Amy said with a slight laugh.

"Yes, we did. I said it before we even came down from the roof," Sheldon replied.

"Don't worry, guys. All of us have had sex up there at one point or another," Leonard said while laughing and getting up to grab extra chairs so he and Penny can give Sheldon and Amy their spots on the couch.

"Can we change the subject?" Sheldon asked embarrassed.

"No, we can't...," Bernie said with a wink, "...this night is all about you guys. Wow. I can't believe it finally happened."

"Me either..." Amy replied with a smile, "It was the greatest birthday gift anyone has ever given me," she said bashfully before turning to give Sheldon a kiss on the lips.

"OOOOOOOOOOoooooo!" Everyone mocked at them.

"Oh, stop that!," Sheldon said, trying to keep from smiling.

"We all pitched in and got you guys a basket of goodies," Raj said bringing it over to them.

Sheldon and Amy took the wrapping off which was hiding what was inside from view. Their eyes grow big as they discover the contents within. It was a basket full of condoms, massage oils, handcuffs and just about anything else sex related.

"I can't believe you guys," Amy laughed, "thank you, you guys are sweet."

"Yeah, thanks..." Sheldon said, barely able to look up at them.

"You're welcome!" they all shouted back in unison.

"Amy, Bernie and I got you a little something else you could use..." Penny said while handing Amy a gift bag.

"You don't have to completely open this one in front of everyone," Bernie added. The guys looked on, completely clueless as to what they could have possibly got her.

Amy smiled and peeked inside. It was a vibrator, "Oh, my!" Amy said while allowing Sheldon to look inside. He looked into bag before looking up at her face and nodding.

Bernie whispered, "this can replace Gerard..." Penny and her start laughing.

"Who is Gerard?!," Sheldon asked Amy with a serious look on his face.

"It's not a who, it's a what, Sheldon, " Amy said in a low tone so the other guys couldn't hear her, "I'll explain later," Amy said smiling at him and giving him a kiss. He eye-balled her with a look of suspicion for a few seconds before calming down and smiling back at her.

"So! Shall we eat, guys?" Leonard got up and headed towards the kitchen and started grabbing stuff out of the fridge so everyone can dress their hotdogs to their liking.

"Yes, I'm starved," Sheldon replied as he got up from his seat.

"Me too," Amy replied.

Everyone else followed suit and got up and headed towards the kitchen. Bernie fired up the stove so that she can start toasting the hot dog buns.

Howard gets a nicely toasted bun first, grabs a hot dog and says, "Look, everyone, this is what Sheldon and Amy did last night!" as he very slowly inserts the hot dog into the bun from the side, moves it back out and back in again.

"Howard!" Bernie says while smiling and trying to laugh.

Everyone else started laughing. Amy smiles, shakes her head and looks down before looking back up at Sheldon for his reaction.

"Ohhhhh, boy..." Sheldon said while looking at her. He leans down to kiss her on the lips before handing her plate.

 **THE END**

* * *

***That concludes my smutty Shamy story for today. I hope you guys enjoyed it! Thank you very much for all your reviews!***


End file.
